battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits Rebellion - Chapter 3
< Previous Chapter Next Chapter > Chapter 3 - The Undying “Who are you? The one within myself… The other me.” After experiencing it enough times, I grew to realize who I become when fighting is a different personality… or perhaps a different person as a whole. The holes in my memory, the change in my behavior, ‘Wake up, Darkwurm,’ connecting all of those led me to concluding there is something that can override my system on occasion. And what grew into becoming the greatest hint… were my dreams. Frequent dreams of seeing myself from a third person point of view, and the ‘me’ over there acknowledges the ‘me’ over here. “Are you Darkwurm? The original one, the real Darkwurm?” The darkness whirls. It is something, it is someone. It is always watching me, it is always dirtying its hands for my quest. I’m not afraid of it, I’m not worried about one day not returning to my form. What bothers me is… “If you’re the real Darkwurm… What am I? Who am I? Where did my consciousness and self-awareness come from? I’m not what Mother wanted to create, you are! Where did I come from?! Do you know?! Do you know who created me, and why did they?!” This is all a dream. But that is part of the problem itself. I’m a machine created for a single purpose, with the single sole objective of killing Braves. However, that part of my AI has become a shadow, and a human consciousness took the spotlight. When I was born, I didn’t see any dreams. But the further Mother worked on me, and the longer I live, more distant grow the two sides of me. Mother’s notes held nothing but remarks regarding my combat capabilities, and she herself said she was glad I became human, something she couldn’t do herself. This ‘me’ isn’t her creation, she meant to create a machine to kill herself and her siblings, not to create a daughter. A machine that dreams and holds emotions… How did the being called ‘Nova’ come into being the way she is? The shadow within me, the other me, certainly, she knows what happened to… us before we even were ‘us.’ Hello once more, visitant from another world. Last time you heard from me, I was talking about having fallen in love with Nova, remember? That… slowly changed as we traveled together. The ‘Nova’ I travel with is a young girl, a five year-old artificial being, she’s clumsy and awkward at times, but very serious about her objectives. Since I see both sides of her in this way, it has become a much more platonic relationship, as I end up having to look after her and explain some human common sense to her. She does see me as an older sister, an image which I helped bring forth with this behavior I take. However, the other ‘Nova,’ the one that battles the Braves, remains being the one I’m inexplicably attracted to. Be it a split personality, a different operational system within her or the ghost of the dragon she was built after, whenever ‘she’ comes out, my body reacts with heat generation and heart palpitations. Within her one body, she possesses both my little sister and my wife, it’s very complicated. Huh? How I know all of this about her? You can’t believe I’d ask all of that nor that she’d tell me all of it? Well, you’re right, I just read her diary when she’s asleep or not around. Don’t look at me like that… At first I was just curious about what she wrote about so fervently and with such melancholy, but after a while I figured it was a good way to get to know her without having her have to open up about all the sensitive things on her life… Maybe it’s creepy, but I mean no ill by stealing my little sister’s diary. Our current destination is the Chameleon Brave. Well, rather than a destination, it’s an objective? But the place we’re going is deeply connected to it. In other words, according to Nova’s sixth sense and biological compass, this is where it is. This is actually something she told me, she can feel the distance and presence of Zodiac braves from great distances, which is how she’s traveled with pinpoint accuracy so far. My own theory is that this power belongs to the ‘Nova within Nova,’ and ‘she’ lends her this power, the gentle and clumsy Nova wouldn’t have such a power within her skill set. “If you want to pass this bridge, leave all your Braves!” A woman wearing white garbs blocks the path. On her back, countless swords, each and every one of them a treasure blade with increasing power and nobility. “...Do you want to go and let me here? This was the shortest path, you can just wait for me while I-” Nova considers it for a second and is completely fine with her demands. “You’re getting it wrong, she means she wants to steal braves.” “In that case, should we tell her I’m one? I don’t think she’d like to possess me as a whole...” “To be honest, if she’s a hardcore collector, knowing you’re one might inversely turn her on. But I don’t think she’ll believe we don’t carry any braves either, since you clearly have that aura to you...” “You two sure are talking a lot over there! Planning how to assault me? Any plan is sure to fail, but I like your guts!” She crosses her arms, cackling loudly. “Hey… She’s getting the wrong impression and picking a fight with us. We should do something fast.” “...” “Nova?” Nova steps forward, firmly and proudly stepping on the ground she walks on. Astra cannot perceive it, but she’s displaying killing intent. The female warrior, however, can feel the enmity from the woman in front of her and prepares herself. She slowly moves her hands to the hilt of two blades. Just from the meeting of their eyes, both have already started simulating the beginning of their battle, and are looking for an opening to strike the other. Nova could only resist so long. Or rather, ‘Darkwurm’ could only resist so long. On her back, on her legs, within her clothes, that woman carries countless braves on herself. Even if it is the Star Slayer, designed to destroy the Constellation Braves, the stench of braves is already enough to bring ‘her’ out of hiding. She leaps forward, her body still on its natural appearance, not a single scale of darkness nor a single cloud of Brave-rusting smoke. She reaches forward with her right hand, and it is met with a blade. She throws her other hand forward, closed in a fist, and it also is parried. Only when about to be cut that she changed her skin into scales, and only on the area about to be hit. Darkwurm and the opponent alike have their hands full, and can’t lock themselves free from the other. As her entire body is a weapon, Darkwurm attempts kicking the opponent’s ribs, but is met with a third blade. Her garb is ripped apart, revealing an armor beneath it. An armor that possesses four more mechanical arms, each holding onto a different sword. “This is my finisher move, the ‘Surprise Surprise! I Wouldn’t Hold So Many Swords If I Only Could Wield Two At A Time-’!” “The name is too long, idiot!” Nova throws herself forward, ignoring all the swords swinging towards her, and headbutting the talking opponent. The woman bites her tongue and falls to the ground, squirming in pain. “I’m Benkei.” She says, once she recomposes herself, putting on a cool deep voice, trying to pretend her tantrum and crying until now didn’t happen. She extends her hand for a handshake. “You’re a good fighter, nobody before noticed the one flaw in my finisher move. You opened my eyes.” “...I’m Nova,” she shakes hands with Benkei, most likely holding back one or two quips. “This is Astra, we’re traveling partners.” “I’m Benkei, the bridge guardian, treasure collector, spelunker and mother of two.” “...Really now?” This type of person seems to be exhausting to Nova, her eyes are almost dead. “Yes, two kitties. I don’t live with them though.” “...Astra, let’s take the long way,” she attempts to turn around, taking Astra’s hand and dragging her. But before she can complete the motion, the woman puts one hand on her shoulder, and the strength behind grip is enough to hold Nova on her feet. “You’re the first person to defeat me in battle, I must now make you my guest. That is nothing but good manners, it’s the code of the warrior.” “Astra, I am extremely uncomfortable.” “...Bear with it for a while, it’s getting late and… wanted criminals aren’t often invited anywhere, let’s take the chances we get.” “I hate this...” Benkei leads the two into what can only be called a shed, not very distant from the bridge they wanted to cross. It doesn’t have any decoration or furniture, there’s a large pile of straw on the floor and a mat on the center of the room. She calls these ‘bed’ and ‘table’ but the two refuse to accept these definitions. Even Nova, who barely knows the feeling of using a bed, refuses to, but it’s in part because she personally has an issue with Benkei. “Hey, you two can handle your alcohol, right?” She asks, assuming the two are of age due to traveling alone, completely ignoring their youthful faces. “Yes,” answers Astra, excited to get drunk for the first time. “Yes,” answers Nova, who doesn’t understand the question but doesn’t want to be the odd one out. “Then, let’s celebrate our friendship!” Benkei brings a barrel to the ‘table’ and shatters it open, giving the two girls large grails. She could never predict the disaster about to break loose. “You know… You know… Astra, you know… When we met, weren’t you a totally different person?” She kept repeating herself because Astra didn’t give her attention right away. “Huh? I’m the one who should be saying that, I thought you were really cool back then, saving me and all… Inviting me to bathe with you… But you’re a phony, you’re not a hottie, you’re a child!” “It’s not my fault! We keep bathing together though, is that an issue?” “So you two are like that… I personally have had many lovers, but-” “Ssssssssssssssssssssshut up!” Nova didn’t even hear a word she was saying, she just got mad Benkei was talking. “This is me and Astra, ok? We don’t care about your input.” “Haha, so you’re the type that gets sharper when drunk? I like it!” Benkei doesn’t catch a drop of Nova’s pettiness towards her, she’s just a happy-go-lucky gal. “Wait… How are you even drunk? You’re a-” Astra forgets what she was about to say. She feels somewhat sick to her stomach and decides to go outside briefly. She can barely walk straight, but somehow manages to find the entrance and leave. She can hear Nova and Benkei bickering even from outside. “They’re noisy… so noisy… But fun...” She felt her head getting lighter. And then a burning on her throat. She knows what is about to happen, but can’t react to it, her thoughts are at a tenth of their usual speed. She instinctively gets on her knees and throws up. She thinks its over, but another round comes. Her chest hurts, her throat is in flames and she’s confused. At times she felt she couldn’t even breath, but the comfort of someone patting her and holding her hair back made her calm down. After a few minutes which felt like a long hell to her, she’s back to herself. “Thanks for being there, I thought I was gonna die.” “No prob,” the voice that said it didn’t belong to either Nova or Benkei. The being is partially translucent, melding into their surroundings. Only when she turns to him that it returns to possessing its own colors. A lizardman, the size of a young man, but shining with a color like that of copper. Not human nor monster, the Chameleon Brave, she could tell in a single gaze. “Ah… Ah… N-” She wants to scream, but the pain in her throat makes her voice not come out. She has been silenced. “No need to make a scene, I’m not taking your life. The other way around, actually. You probably have a dream, right? A normal girl like you wouldn’t be interested on this sort of thing, you just got involved in it, right? Because of her,” he points to the noisy duo within the shed. “Huh? Ah?” She can’t think straight, she can’t even refute what he’s saying at the moment, just make grunting noises. “I’ll erase your bounty and give you whatever it is you dreamed of. You just have to kill her. You’ve seen her in action, any Brave that gets close to her dies instantly. Only a non-brave, only someone she doesn’t let her guard up when around can… just go and slit her neck open.” “I see...” “Think about it.” The man changes colors again and disappears, she cannot tell to which direction or how fast, but she thinks he’s gone. Having recovered a little of her stability, she stands again and walks back in. She stands by the entrance, looking at a powerless Nova trying to reach for Benkei’s neck, but her arms are shorter than Benkei’s, so holding her with a single arm is enough to stop her. “Hey, Nova, Chameleon just tried hiring me to kill you.” “What a dumbass.” “Right?” The two start laughing uncontrollably, Nova even forgets about trying to murder Benkei. Their small party goes on for a longer while. While Benkei never gets sick of drinking, Nova stopped once she felt dizzy enough, and Astra didn’t touch a drop after returning. The two eventually fall asleep on the floor, not even bothering to walk to the straw pile before collapsing. Benkei smiles looking at the two, satisfied with finally having someone to party again. “‘Sup,” Chameleon walks in, non-chalantly. “I was just thinking about how I’m looking forward to how they’re waking up tomorrow. Drinking this much on their first time, the hangover is gonna make them useless for an entire day.” “Is that your way of saying to give them a little more time? Regardless of how weak they get, once the Star Slayer awakes, it’s already too dangerous. This is the best timing.” “No, that was my way of saying you’re not killing them,” Benkei stands, casually picking up one of her swords. “What?! Why would you betray our deal? What have they offered you?!” “Huh? Nothing. Nothing at all. We just became friends, so I can’t let you kill them.” “That’s… illogical. That’s ridiculous! What are you gonna do about your bounty then?” “I got used to being a vagrant now. Being allowed inside cities now would inversely be awkward to me. And I almost have one hundred swords, can’t drop this life when this close to a landmark.” “...Ah, I understand now! You’re a complete idiot! And I was a fool for even thinking of making a deal with you!” “Hm, that is correct. That is pretty much it. Should we take this outside? If Nova wakes up… It’s bad for you, isn’t it?” “...” For a moment, he considers jumping towards Nova and killing her before Benkei can do anything, but if his desperation causes him to make a mistake, it would spell his end, either because of Benkei’s attack or because of Nova waking up. Therefore, he calmly turns around and walks away, soon followed by Benkei. Benkei’s favorite battlefield is the bridge, but she doesn’t want to be too rough there, it is her favorite place after all. They walk for a while, until Chameleon feels distant enough for the noise not to bother Nova. Benkei can tell that is what he’s doing, but will give him that handicap. “Here,” he says, and immediately disappears. Not a second later, sparks fly from Benkei’s sword. Without any warning, he turned invisible and shot his tongue at her, attempting to impale her with its spear-like edge, but she’s skilled enough to react to a surprise attack at the knick of time. If she hadn’t seen his position a moment earlier, it would have been difficult, but from knowing where he stood, feeling the presence and hearing the wind being cut, she could react. In an instant, the spearhead tongue retracts and the Brave changes position. ‘She’s drunk and an idiot, if I sit and wait, she’s gonna give me an opening to go for the kill,’ as his methods would make one think, Chameleon is a coward and fights low if needed, no means are too dirty. Benkei searches for him with her other senses, she isn’t used to enemies which don’t fight her upfront. And, in a matter of few moments, a wide opening appears. Not knowing where the enemy is makes anyone startled, it is only natural that her guard isn’t 100% perfect. Chameleon, already prickly for having already lost one opportunity previously, takes this chance without a moment of hesitation. This time, Benkei doesn’t deflect it. She stabs through the tongue with one of her swords, using its own high speed to make it easier for her. One second too late and it’d reach her neck, but she was prepared for the risk. She turns the sword around and buries it deep into the ground, making him unable to retract it. She purposefully lowered her guard there, to bait him into attacking. She hasn’t fought against invisible enemies at all, but she knows how to lure a foe into acting in a way that’s convenient for her, especially when she takes in consideration the enemy is trying to sneak on her to deliver a single lethal blow. She grabs the tongue with her hand and uses it as a guide to his location. The way its tensed up and pulsating, she can tell he’s desperately trying to bring it back, but her sword won’t ever let go. It is no ordinary sword, after all, but a treasure brave with enchanted properties. She knows for sure that it won’t break. However, once she gets too close, not that she knew her distance, only Chameleon did, the tongue becomes limp. It falls to the ground, still stuck to the sword on the other end. She can only assume one thing, and it is an undoubtedly bold answer. He cut off his own tongue, to set himself free and not have her discover his location. “You’re actually pretty manly. I like it!” She laughs, talking to someone she doesn’t even know for sure is still there. But if he is as manly as she just thought, he wouldn’t go home with the shame of defeat, now that he cut off his tongue, he’s going to go all out to kill her. So she waits. He’ll have to get close to attack now, having lost his long-range move. When he gets close, she’s sure to feel his location, she’ll unleash the blades hidden on her back and legs and take him by surprise. She hones her senses to the limit, an ant would be unable to walk past without her being able to count every step it takes. But nothing happens. Chameleon doesn’t come. No matter how much she waits, it doesn’t show an inch of ‘existing’ anywhere nearby. And that’s when she starts looking at it from another point of view. Rather than having the pride of a warrior, as she freely decided he had, he was a coward on a mission. Not a mission to defeat her, but to sneak on Nova and kill her. He sacrificed his main weapon for this mission, so he definitely wouldn’t retreat without completing it. “He’s no longer here, he returned to the shed with the girls,” she finally realizes. ‘He might have trouble moving due to the damage he took, but all the time I spent waiting might give him enough distance… He is probably closer than I imagine, if he truly is desperate, he might already be there… What a foolish mistake, how ignorant can I be?’ As fast as she can, she runs back to the shed. An invisible enemy lurking at night, two girls passed out from alcohol, it is a nightmarish situation. The Undying Platoon. A mercenary unit famous for completing any and every job without losing a single member, no matter the risk or how impossible their mission seemed. More than just courage and skill, they have great leadership. Someone who values each soldier as family, and trusts them to perfectly complete their tasks. That was all they had, deep down, trust in each other, they believed in each other’s skills, even if some of them didn’t get along privately. “Commander, we heard you got dumped again and brought you flowers!” Four soldiers gather around her, kneeling and handing her large bouquets. “I don’t need this! You do this every time, stop it, is this mockery?!” “Commander! This happens very often and these bouquets are in no way cheap! We wouldn’t burn our money like this for mockery, no, sir!” “That sort of just bothers me more…!” She tilts her head, gritting her teeth and cracking a smile at the same time, confused about her own feelings. “Let’s drown your tears on alcohol! We’ll also hear the sad story of the week there! Sir!” “...Sure, good enough for me,” she shrugs, admitting that proposal sounds more pleasant than the flowers at least. “…...And then he was like ‘A woman that lives for the battlefield? Uuh, I’m the wants a family sort of guy, so...’ and I can’t even talk back! It’s the first time he even mentions being into tha...” It doesn’t take long for the beer to hit her and the flood gates to open. The bartender is used to her becoming like that on his establishment, sometimes he bothers to listen and talk, other times he just quietly nods his head. Most clients know what will take place when she walks in, and react accordingly, either leaving the place quickly or staying around to listen in too. “If it were me, I’d never abandon the Commander though...” “I’d ask for details on each and every trip you took...” “I’d wait for your return by the window, wearing nothing but a nightgown and a sad smile...” “Are you three mocking me?” “No way, no, sir!” All three shake their arms then salute in perfect synchronicity. “We’ve talked about this before, Commander is our ideal woman. If we found one of you in some city we visited, we’d desperately try to conquer her.” “...” She stares at the three. They might have said she’s an ideal to them, but she doesn’t feel a single thing on her heart. Even if she wanted to say something like ‘Why search for another one when I’m here?’ she knows they’d feel the same way. It’d be akin to a mother hitting on her children, it’d be awkward, uncomfortable and creepy. “Aaah, bartender! Get me another one!!” “Same for us!! The night is young!!” All of them had their own backgrounds, their own reason to live the way they did. Someone they wanted to protect, searching for a reason to live after losing all they had, earning money to finally invest on their dreams. All of them, had a long path ahead and behind them, and had currently gathered on this one location, under the same flag… “An enemy unit is going to approach this location, and we have to intercept it? There’s not much information beyond this, I can’t feel secure developing an operation to such vague information.” “Look at who’s requesting it and the reward for your success,” she didn’t like dealing with that man, his eyes were always cold and he never showed any emotion, only talked about business. A professional, certainly, but selling your soul to your office isn’t necessary. “The king himself… And I’m an elementary school dropout, so I can’t read this many zeroes. I can tell it’s many, but-” “This should be enough for half of your runts to get a proper living. Are you going to waste this opportunity?” “...” Her gut feeling tells her to step back. Whenever things look too good, it’s no doubt a trap. The sweetest flowers are those who devour insects. She knows. She knows. She knows. Yet, she’s agreeing to it, blinded by the thought of giving a future to her children… What unfolds on that one operation inhabits her nightmares for years to come. The being which appears in front of them isn’t what she was told of on the briefing, the opponent isn’t a fellow human, but a monster. A violent murdering creature, which rips and tears flesh, stone and wood with the ease a hot knife cuts through butter. Like a cat plays with its prey and then devours it, two dozens of her soldiers are played around with, then turned into meal. Once they realized how it was impossible to win or retreat properly, they just became shields themselves, all to allow her alone to escape. Just a few days ago, that boy was saying how the commander was his ideal woman. Now he’s a pile of mincemeat, his last thoughts and words still being about the commander, about how happy he is have been of service to her. She returned to the city. Exhausted, mentally devastated, covered in blood and sweat. She should have collapsed already, her body should have stopped moving a long time ago. Despite already being far beyond her own limit, the place she heads to is not her home or headquarters. After being preyed upon, she has turned into a hunter. She’s searching for the neck of the man who hired her for that job. Stalking, chasing and gathering information, she’s tracking him with the bloodlust of a wild animal. “So not even the Undying Platoon could deal with it? Ooh, the King will be very pleased with these results, with this weapon, our kingdom-” “You set us up, didn’t you?!” She grabs him by the collar, lifts him and throws him against the ground, not even waiting for an answer. She hadn’t even acknowledged the man talking to him until after doing that. Once she delivers that blow, her head can see and think clearly again. That man is a minister, a man very close to the King. “Oh, your report didn’t say it left a survivor. The platoon lives to its name, apparently.” “...” The final strings keeping her mind together start ripping apart. The minister continues talking, but not a single word enters her ears. She just puts the final details together and understands everything. They had been used to test a machine of destruction developed for the King. No better way to test a killing machine than throwing it against killing machines, it made sense. Coldly, almost as if she already had died, she moved her lips. “I’ll kill you.” For treason against her country, attempting to murder the minister and a fake accusation of plotting the murder of the king, she ought to immediately have been burned on the stake. However, she was a famous face, a beloved personality, the crowds would hardly believe she committed all those crimes. Distrust could develop into rebellion, they couldn’t make it a public execution, nor could they kill her secretly, as it is impossible to keep leaks from occurring. Therefore, the remaining choice was easy: They’d make a fake ceremony of retirement, and exile her from the city. ‘If you ever come back, you are to be murdered on the spot. You have no home on this kingdom anymore, and we all can see you have no motivation to live anymore anyway. Just wander aimlessly until you die.’ Once she lost her blinding rage, she truly became nothing but an empty vessel. Trying to kill others was only a momentary response, after being imprisoned for weeks, even that lost its meaning. ‘Revenge won’t bring anyone back...’ And thus, just as she was ordered to, she wandered. Wandered, and wandered… never reaching anywhere, but never dying as well. Every night seeing the faces of her loved ones being destroyed, waking up covered in sweat and tears, unable to return to sleep, regardless of her exhaustion. But she never died. Her mind told her to die, but her body chased mice, bit into plants, drank mud, protected herself from the sun during morning and looked for hot places during the night. Eventually, she forgot about wanting to die, and just started living again. For no reason, without any objectives. One hundred years passed. The world changed greatly from what it was before, the weapons they used disappeared, the animals which once inhabited the planet decreased in number, and everything started spinning around… these odd beings called ‘Braves.’ She tried remembering if those always existed, but her memories had become blurry after a century, and nobody she talked to was even close to her age. What was the average lifespan of a human? Sixty years. Assuming they live on a city, safe from danger and stress. Which wasn’t her case, she lived every single day on the edge of death for half a century. “Hm,” she’d stop and stare high into the sky. “When did I stop being human? Was it something I ate? How scary...” The only woman to live beyond one hundred years on the world shrugs at her own existence and continues to walk forward. “100 years… That’s 100 birthdays I didn’t celebrate… I want 100 gifts. That’s it, that’s what I’m going to do, get myself 100 birthday gifts!” However, as gifts must given by others, and she doesn’t carry any money on herself either, she decides to ‘accept’ gifts from those who cross paths with her. And thus begins the tale of a legendary violent warrior, once a noble knight, he sold his soul to a devil in exchange for the death of his 100 foes, and now he must return the favor by gathering a hundred human treasures… She arrives at the shed, prepared for the worst outcome. In her heart, it had already happened and Chameleon had escaped the scene, she would be completely powerless to right anything. But she was mistaken. All her woes are blown away by a strong wind, which also carries the copper-like dust remains of what once was Chameleon. “Took your prey?” She asks. “...I’m glad you’re safe.” “You’re crying. Really that glad?” “Yes… really that glad… Do you really recover fast like that? Don’t you have a hangover?” “Only ‘that’ side of me can get drunk. ‘I’ was never unconscious at all.” “...Oh, are you her fighting mode then? I noticed her aura changed twice during our battle, but didn’t think it’d be such an… efficient system.” “Sharp eyes. Experienced?” “Very, I’d say.” “About one hundred years?” Darkwurm smiles. “...I see you’re also not an average split personality.” “Want to talk? We have a while.” “Do you mind doing it over a few drinks?” “Won’t be affected, but okay.” “Are you not used to talking? You’re a little clumsy with your words.” “Embarrassed to talk like this in front of her, so don’t talk much… And never get better since never talk...” She pouts. “How cute. I like that!” “Me and you… We’re the same, so I wanted to talk, for once.” “I don’t know what you mean, but I’m glad you feel that way!” Benkei laughs, feeling like giving Darkwurm a hug. When feeling Nova about is to wake up, Darkwurm excuses herself, but the two talked for long hours, about themselves and about the world they came from. It was the first time Benkei could talk about the world of one hundred years ago, and the first time Darkwurm talked to anyone ever since killing Virgo. Even if their paths never crossed again, the two would never forget this chance encounter. “Thanks for letting us stay over...” Astra doesn’t have a drop of motivation, but their journey is one of never staying too long anywhere. And especially not on places where a pile of straw is called bed. “Hmmnrgrrgrrr,” Nova can’t even talk properly, she just groans and hopes Astra doesn’t scold her. “I liked this place, so it’s a shame to lose it… At least my furniture was cheap, I won’t feel bummed even if someone steals it.” Carrying only a backpack of weapons, Benkei also waves goodbye to her house. “Huh?” “Mwa?” “What’s with the faces? I’m going with you two.” “...Huh?” Astra feels her head ache even more. “Fwahh??” Nova groans. “Maybe just for a while, I’m moody like that. You choose the direction, right, Nova? Point the way then!” “Mgrugfh,” she wishes she was in a condition to argue, but her words don’t come out. But also, somewhere inside her, she feels glad to hear that, even if she doesn’t know why. Grunting and groaning, she just accepts it and leads the way, towards the next spot the girl within her points to. Category:Battle Spirits Rebellion Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed